She is Mine
by Uchira Yuki
Summary: Ada rahasia yang Sasuke sembunyikan dari semua orang, tapi akhirnya dia mau mengungkapkannya karna orang yang dia cintai.


**You are Mine **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedang merebutkan sesuatu, dan sesutau itu adalah Sakura, Sakura yang dimaksud bukanlah bunga Sakura, tetapi wanita berambut pink bernama Sakura. Haruno Sakura, itulah yang tercatat di nametag-nya, wanita cantik, pintar, berhati lembut dan yang paling anik adalah rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Sakura adalah pelayan di kantin dimana Sasuke bersekolah.

"Sasuke, aku mohon padamu. Aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya." Kata temen Sasuke yang bernama Naruto. Naruto adalah salah satu dari fansnya Sakura, dari satu sekolah, dia yang paling gila dengan Sakura tetapi ia malu untuk berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Kau kira aku siapanya Sakura? Kenapa kau malu sih?" Jawab Sasuke, ia terus memakan ramen special yang ia pesan.

"Kan kau suaminya Sakura." Kata Naruto dengan wajah innocent. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke langsung menjitak kepalanya Naruto sampai benjol. "Aduhh, kau jahat sekali sih, emangnya aku salah apa? Dasar jahat! Jangan-jangan kau sering memperlakukan istrimu seperti ini ya?" Kata Naruto sambil memeggang kepalanya.

"Kau mau aku jitak lagi? Kau tau kalau belum ada yang tau kalau aku sudah nikah, jadi kau diam aja!" kata Sasuke, ia pun meneruskan makan makanannya. "Lagian aku juga gak akan marah kalau kau kenalan sama dia." Kata Sasuke tenang.

"Masalahnya bukan aku takut karna nanti kamu marah, aku takut kalau ditolak ama Sakura." Kata Naruto, ia mengarahkan kepalanya kepada kelompok yang sedang memperebuti Sakura,seketika itu semuanya diam, seorang laki-laki tampan berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia mengasih sesuatu kepada Sakura, sepertinya itu coklat. "Sas, liat deh, Sasori-senpai ngasih Sakura sesuatu."

"_Sakura, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"_ Kata orang itu dari jauh, ia pun mengasih kotak berbentu heart kepada Sakura lalu Sakura menerimanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun langsung memanas, di dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar Sakura menolaknya.

"_Hmmm, gimana ya?" _Pikir Sakura, semua orang yang ada disekitarnya menyoraki Sakura untuk menerimanya, jarang sekali Sasori mau bilang kata _'I love You'_, ke seorang pelayan di kantin lagi. _"Aku coba deh." _Jawab Sakura sambil melemparkan senyuman manisnya itu. Hancur hati Sasuke, percuma dia menikahi Sakura karna takut ada yang ngambil, tapi sekarang diambil beneran sama Sasori.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya lalu berjalan pelan kearah entah-kemana dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke pelan, ia pun melanjutkan perjalannya ke entah-kemana. Sasuke berjalan menujui kamar mandi, ia masuk lalu membasahi mukanya dengan air yang segar, biasanya ia bisa lebih tenang kalau terkena air. 2 orang masuk kamar mandi dan membicarakan tentang pasangan baru yaitu Sasori dan Sakura, mereka bercerita betapa romantisnya mereka berdua. "Kalia bias diam tidak?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berteriak pelan. "Jangan pernah ngomongin mereka berdua di depanku." Sasuke pun langsung pergi dari kamar mandi lalu menuju kelasnya.

Setelah ia sampai dikelasnya, ia pun langsung duduk dibangku, teman sebangkunya pun menyapanya. "Aku sudah dengar berita itu, Sakura menerima Sasori kan?" Kata seorang cewek berambut kuning yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. "Sasuke, kau harus merebutnya dari tangan Sasori! Kau mau tau kenapa? Karna kalau tidak, semua cowok ganteng bisa dia pacari dan Cuma aku yang tertinggal." Kata cewek yang bernama Ino sambil memegang kedua pundak Sasuke.

"Kau ini bercanda terus, apa kau bisa lebih serius lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh kepalanya dimeja, rasanya ia ingin sekali membanting kepalanya dengan meja ini.

"Dari berita yang aku dengar, si Sasori itu orangnya agak playboy, eh salah, tapi dia itu playboy yang sudah sangat professional." Kata Ino, mukanya Sasuke tambah menjadi sedih. "Lho kok tambah sedih? Harusnya seneng dong, kan Sakura nanti dikasih ama kamu lagi."

"Dasar bodoh! Nanti Sakura bisa sakit hati, habis tuh dia trauma karna cinta lalu menceraikan aku." Kata Sasuke sambil membayangkan itu terjadi.

"Iya juga sih, tapi kan Sakura orangnya tegar, gak kayak kamu, masih SMA udh mau nikah." Kata Ino. Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya lalu duduk ditempat yang lain. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya lalu menikmati udara yang melewatinya. Istirahat sudah selesai, ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang disebelah Ino. Ino melihat Sasuke yang lagi _feeling down_, dia sebenarnya kasian dengan pasangan ini. "Kalau begitu biar aku aja yang ngomong ama Sakura."

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tanggaku." Kata Sasuke, beberapa saat kemudian, guru mereka datang.

.

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang berambut merah, dia adalh Sasori, cowok yang menembak Sakura tadi.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas? Nanti dimarahin loh sama gurunya." Kata Sakura yang sedang bersih-bersih. "Kau mau apa kesini? Makanan sudah habis."

"Tentu saja aku mau melihatmu, wajahmu itu indah sekali, matamu, kulitmu, semuanya indah." Kata Sasori mulai ngegombal. "By the way, kamu belum _kiss_ aku tadi." Kata Sasori, ia berharap Sakura menciumnya di depan anak-anak Akatsuki yang sedang bersembunyi dan menyiapkan kamera.

"Maaf, tapi ini kan sekolah, bukan waktunya kayak gituan. Sana gih, belajar, nanti gak pintar." Tolak Sakura, anak Akatsuki yang mendengar itu pun menahan tawanya, karna Sasori, cowok yang ganteng ditolak sama perempuan cantik.

"Berarti kalau gak disekolah, boleh dong?" Tanya Sasori.

"Gak juga, soalnya bibir ini tidak boleh tersentuh dengan siapapun." Kata Sakura sambil memegang bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Pasti kamu ada yang nyium ya? Jadi kamu gak mau dicium. Dasar playgirl." Kata Sasori sambil duduk dibangku kantin. "Hari kamis, saat pertandingan basket, kamu datang ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Sasori, dia pun langsung lari dengan wajah tersenyum.

.

"Lo gimana sih? Kita kan kasih 3 _dare_. Masa itu aja gak bisa?" Kata ketua Akatsuki, Nagato atau biasa dipanggil pain. "dulu lo bisa nyelesaiin 10 _dare_ dalam 1 hari, susah pula. Ini yang mudah ajah harus nunggu hari kamis, itu juga kalau kecium, kalo Cuma ngungkapin?" Kata pain marah-marah. Jadi ceritanya Akatsuki sedang bermain thruth or dare, siapa yang bisa melakukan dare akan mendapatkan uang, dan uangnya itu tidak sedikit, tapi berlimpah. Tetapi dare-nya itu tidaklha mudah, susah banget, seperti Sasori, ia di dare-kan untuk memacari Sakura, menciumnya dan bilang pada semua orang bahwa dia adalah pacarnya Sakura.

"Belakangan ini lo jadi aneh tau gak, masa nembaknya pakai coklat doang, murahan tau gak." Kata cowok atau cewek yang berambut kuning bernama Deidara. "Biasanya lo nembaknya pakai jalan-jalan, mawar yang mahal banget dan yang lain, sekarang Cuma coklat murahan, makanya itu dia gak mau nyium lo."

"Dasar, coba kalian ada diposisi gue, susah tau. Apa lagi kalau dia udah punya su-" dengan seketika mulutnya ditutup sama grandpa Akatsuki, Itachi. Dengan segera Sasori melepaskan tangannya Itachi dari mulutnya. Di Akatsuki Cuma ada dua orang yang tau, Sasori dan Itachi, Sasori tau dari Itachi dan Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke.

"Si Sakura punya apaan yang bikin lo berubah?" Tanya seorang ikan, Kisame.

"G-gak, dia tuh punya su-su-susu yang gede! Makanya aku salah tingkah, hehe…" Kata Sasori sambil menggaruk pipinya karna malu, hamper saja dia dibunuh sama Itachi kalau Akatsuki tau rahasia terbesar adeknya itu.

"Masa sih? Perasaan kecil aja deh." Kata Pain, semua orang pun menatap Pain. "Kok pada ngeliatin sih? Kan bener."

"Kamu! Kok bisa tau gede atau gak, kamu pasti suka ngeliatin ya?" Kata pacar pain, Konan. Akatsuki pun pada keluar karna takut melihat yang akan terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Suara gelas mulai terdengar, suara kucingm, anjing, suara yang lain pun juga terdengar, entah apa yang terjadi diruangan itu. Setelah semuanya reda, Akatsuki pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

.

Sasuke terus menatap jam yang berada di dinding, ia ingin pulang cepat lalu berbicara pada Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi, dengan segera Sasuke berlari secepatnya menuju rumahnya.

Saat dia berada dip agar sekolah, Sakura langsung memanggilnya. "Sasuke-kun? Kita pulang bareng yuk." Ajak Sakura sambil melemparkan senyuman manisnya. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk, mereka berjalan tanpa berbicara apapun samapi mereka tiba dirumah mereka. Sakura mengambil kunci rumahnya yang berada di sakunya, ia sadar bahwa kunci rumahnya tak ada di sakunya. "Lho? Mana kuncinya?"

"Bukannya sama kamu? Jangan-jangan ketinggalan lagi? Gawat tuh, ka nada nama kita berdua!" Kata Sasuke panik. Sakura pun kembali men-check sakunya, tetapi benar-benar tidak ada.

"Kalian mencari ini ya?" Tanya seseorang dari jauh, ia mendekat dan akhirnya wajahnya terlihat. "Ini tertinggal di kantin tadi."

"Itachi? Ku kira siapa, kau ini menganggetkan saja." Kata Sasyke sambil merampas kunci yang ada di tangan kakaknya.

"Makasih ya, coba saja kalau tidak ada kakak, kita pasti ketauan." Kata Sakura. Setelah pintu terbuka mereka pun masuk rumah mereka. Sasuke segera memasuki kamarnya untuk menganti bajunya, sementara Sakura mulai memasak untuk Sasuke dan juga Itachi. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya lalu duduk di sebelah Itachi, mereka pun akhirnya makan.

"Sasuke, kau tiidak ada yang mau diomongkan?" Tanya Itachi yang sedang makan.

"Tidak, memangnya harus ngomong apa?"

"Lupakan saja." Kata Itachi, dia pun meneruskan memakan makanannya.

Hari demi hari lewat, tetapi Sasuke belum juga berani untuk berbicara soal Sasori dan Sakura sampai hari kamis tiba. Sakura yang duduk disebelah Ino, mereka sedang menonton pertandingan basket antara tim Sasori dan Sasuke. Banyak sekali yang menyoraki Sasori untuk menang, tapi fans Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah.

Setelah pertandingan basket selesai, semua pemain pergi ketempat istirahat mereka, tetapi Sasori berdiri di tengah lapangan. "Perhatian semua!" Teriaknya. "Ada yang ingin ku kasih tau kepada kalian semua!" Semua mata tertuju padanya, Sasuke pun juga tertuju padanya. "Aku dan Sakura sudah pacaran dari minggu yang lalu!" katanya. Semua orang pun melihat kearah Sakura.

"Itu tidak benar!" Bantah Sasuke, dia berjalan mendekati Sasori lalu mendorongnya pelan. "Kau melakukan ini karna kau disuruh temanmu bukan?" Kata Sasuke, semua orang pun memandang Sasuke.

"Hmph, kalau iya kenapa? Kau mau marah?" Kata Sasori, ia pun memandang semua penonton dan tersenyum. "Lelaki yang desebelahku ini bukanlah single maupun in relationship, tapi dia sudah married." Semua orang pun mencoba untuk menebak siapa istri Sasuke itu, Sakura pun hanya diam, dia tidak tau apa yang ada dipikaran Sasuke saat ini.

"Iya! Aku sudah menikah, dan istriku adalah Sakura! Aku menikah dengannya karna banyak sekali laki-laki sepertimu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Sasori. Semua orang pun bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang berteriak.

"Yeaaahhh! Sasuke akhirnya mau mengatakannya!" Teriak Naruto, semua temannya pun hanya tertawa.

"Kau ini serius sekali sih? Aku sudah tau kalau Sakura itu istrimu, dan Itachi yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini semua, dia mau kau jujur dengan semua orang, jadi kau bisa mesra-mesraan dengannya di sekolah." Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, ia pun memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat. "Cieeee!" Teriak Akatsuki, Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Semua orang pun tertawa.

**The End**

* * *

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Fic pertamaku bagus tidak? Semoga kalian suka ya…. Dan jangan lupa untuk review!**


End file.
